A new cell separation centrifuge system is developed. It uses a centrifuge bowl equippted with a circular channel (3 cm wide and 5 mm deep) around the periphery which is interrupted by a septum so that the liquid introduced from one terminal is quantitivedly colllected from the other end. The channel is equipped with 6 inlets and outlets each connected to flow tubes which led to the outside of the centrifuge system. A set of polymer solutions of different densities is introduced through inlets 2 to 6 at 1 ml/min and collected through the respective outlets at the same flow rates. The sample cell suspention is continuously fed through the first channel at a higher flow rate of 2 - 5 ml/min and collected through the respective outlet which is open to the air. The cell in the sample suspention gradually migrate into the polymer layers and are finally suspended into the polymer layer of the same density. The preliminary results obtained from human blood buffy coat revealed that the lymphocyts and granulocytes are well resolved and erythrocytes are completely separated from white cells. CD34 cells are mainly distributed in the lymphocyte fraction (density 1.060-1070) suggesting that they may be enriched by finely focusing the dendity gradient around 1.065. The time required to process 1,000,000,000 cells are about 3 hours.